For the Sake of a Scarf
by Dawnstorm101
Summary: CRIMES OF GRINDELWALD SPOILERS WITHIN. It was supposed to be a quick, one-stop shopping trip before lunch, but it leaves Newt in mortal danger and Tina and Theseus scrambling to find him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there! I'm so in love with this fic - it's nearly 7k words in total and I managed to write it in, like, 3 or 4 days. Newtina and the Bromanders single-handedly snapped me out of a funk that lasted over a month, I LOVE THEM SO MUCH. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it!

* * *

Newt poked through the store's collection of scarves, searching for one Tina would like. "What do you think, Pickett – black and blue, or black and purple?"

Pickett poked out of his coat pocket, crawling down his arm and onto the shelf. After a moment, he pointed to the purple, looking back at Newt.

Newt smiled, picking up the Bowtruckle and the soft scarf with black and light purple stripes. "Yes, she has been liking purple a lot lately. Good choice."

Pickett let out a happy trill before crawling back into the safety of his pocket. Newt paid for the scarf, glancing at the clock. Good, he had plenty of time to walk home to drop off the present before heading to meet Theseus and Tina for lunch. He thanked the cashier and headed out the door, turning into the alley between the shop and its neighbor for a brief shortcut.

"Hello, Mr. Scamander."

Newt froze, suddenly itching for his case full of useful creatures. But he had left it in Bunty's care.

"You and I need to have a little… chat."

Newt grabbed for his wand, but he was too slow.

The spell hit him square in the back. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

-FB-

Tina settled on a bench outside of the Ministry entrance to wait, drawing her coat tight to ward off the brisk breeze. Thankfully, Theseus was a punctual man, and right on time, he came strolling outside. "Afternoon, Tina."

"Afternoon?" she repeatedly teasingly, greeting him with a hug. "Not even a good one?"

Theseus chuckled. "I don't know. I've just… had this feeling for a little while now."

Tina tilted her head – she had learned years ago to trust an Auror's instincts. "What sort of feeling?"

"That something is amiss," Theseus admitted. He waved it off. "I'm sure it's nothing. Where's Newt?"

Tina furrowed her brows. "I thought he would be with you."

"No, he took off early," Theseus said slowly. "He promised to be on time though… Maybe he'll meet us at the restaurant."

"Maybe," Tina said.

But she was starting to get that same feeling.

-FB-

Newt jerked awake, his cheek, nose, and forehead stinging, he guessed from the fall. He was in a small stone basement, evenly but dimly lit. Half of the room was covered in a colorful rug and a pair of comfortable chairs on either side of a small table, atop which sat his wand, like any normal living room. There was a thin wooden staircase beside them. But Newt's half had plain concrete, and the only furniture was the pole he leaned against, his hands cuffed around it behind his back.

In one of those chairs sat Queenie.

"Queenie!" Newt exclaimed, though he didn't know whether to be relieved or suspicious. She had only been here for a few months, and Grindelwald trusted her alone with Newt?

She looked up, beaming. "Oh, you're awake! Pickett was worried."

She held out her hand. Newt's heart clenched at the sight of Pickett on her palm, scrabbling against the shimmering golden thread attaching him to Queenie's wrist. "What are you doing with him?"

She lowered her hand, looking a little dejected. "I'm just watching him until Mr. Grindelwald lets you go. Can't have you running off, you see."

"Queenie," Newt said slowly. "He's not going to _let_ me go."

"Well, of course he is! He just has some questions, is all."

Newt stared in disbelief. "Are you really so naïve, Queenie? You're a powerful Legilimens, surely you can see-"

The door atop the stairs opened, allowing in a stream of light around an imposing silhouette. "Perhaps," Grindelwald said, "there is simply nothing for her to see, Mr. Scamander."

Queenie nodded, rising to her feet as Grindelwald joined her. And she looked up at him like she had once looked at Tina – like he had all the answers, like he would protect her. Like he was the one who had grown up taking care of her.

Newt set his jaw, looking resolutely at Grindelwald's feet. _Queenie, please, see_ reason _._

"I'm not supposed to read your mind, Mr. Scamander," Queenie said stiffly. "Remember?"

"What a considerate friend," Grindelwald purred, smiling down at Queenie. "Why don't you run along, my dear."

She nodded, scooping up Newt's wand and pausing on the bottom step. "Really, Mr. Scamander, you'll be back with Teen much sooner if you cooperate."

With that, she disappeared. Leaving Newt alone with Grindelwald.

Grindelwald stood in silence for a moment, considering Newt. Newt forced his eyes upwards, meeting his with the steadiest glare he could manage as his heart began to pound.

"You are right," he finally said. "About Ms. Goldstein," he elaborated at Newt's evident surprise. "It is difficult to keep her out without her noticing, and I keep her close lest her heart get the better of her."

"She'll see through you eventually," Newt insisted.

"My dear Mr. Scamander, you no longer trust her with your precious Bowtruckle – are you so certain of that?"

Newt set his jaw defiantly, but he couldn't hide his anxious swallow.

Grindelwald smiled darkly. With a flick of his wrist, Newt's vest and shirt tore open, exposing his chest to the basement's cold air. "Now," he said, "I have some questions about your taskforce."

"I've been tortured before. I won't tell you anything."

"That little display back in New York, you mean?" Grindelwald asked. "Oh, that was but a mere _taste_ of what I can do."

He sank into a crouch, looking directly into Newt's eyes. "Believe me – you will tell me what I wish to know."

-FB-

Nothing.

Theseus and Tina went to the restaurant, and Newt wasn't outside. They went inside, and he wasn't there. They went back to his apartment, into his basement, into his case – no Newt. They even popped back to the Ministry to make sure he hadn't shown up back there.

"Where else would he be?" Tina asked, fear beginning to show through her voice.

 _Sorry, little brother._ "The place he left early to go visit. Come on."

She took his arm, and he apparated them to the clothing store Newt had told him about. Tina paused a moment, staring. "He went here? Why?"

"He wanted to surprise you," Theseus said, as evasively as he could manage.

Tina glanced at him, but he just went into the cramped but quaint store to find the cashier, a petite woman with intricately braided dark hair. "Excuse me, miss, but I was wondering if you'd seen my brother? Tall and lanky, messy light brown hair, very awkward?"

She smiled. "Yes, he was in here not too long ago. I think he turned left."

"Thank you," Theseus said, following Tina outside.

"Left," he repeated, looking down the street. " _Left_. He could be anywhere."

"True," Tina said, "but I've been here with him, and that alley is a shortcut to his house."

Theseus started down it. It was narrow and shadowy, vines creeping up the walls on either side of them, and he heard the distinct sound of rat paws scuttling along between a few garbage cans. He was about halfway down when Tina's voice froze him in place.

"He bought me a scarf."

He turned slowly, not entirely sure he wanted to see what she had found.

Tina was kneeling by a pair of garbage cans. Reaching between them, she pulled out a bag from the clothing store, and took out a neatly folded, black and purple scarf. She looked up at Theseus, tears shimmering in her eyes. "I've been talking about it for weeks, but I didn't think I could justify spending the money."

For a moment, Theseus couldn't breathe.

 _I let him go. I let him come here alone. And now he's… he's…_

"Theseus!"

He snapped out of it as Tina grabbed his arm, meeting her eyes, fierce and steely behind the tears. "Newt needs us – we can't freeze. Ok? We need to focus."

Theseus nodded, swiping at his own welling tears. "Right. Right, yes, we need to- Who took him?"

Tina took a couple steps back, guiding Theseus with her. Pointing her wand at the bag, she murmured " _Appare vestigium_."

Gold swirled from her wand, building up the image. Newt lay a few feet from the bag, facedown and unmoving. Someone crouched over him, gripping a fistful of Newt's coat. Tina and Theseus watched his image build from the ground up, waiting for identifying details, waiting for-

They gasped at the same time, recognizing the pale hair and bicolored eyes.

Looking at her, Theseus could see the horror he felt showing blatantly in Tina's eyes.

-FB-

He was burning. Burning alive. His vision was flame red. The smoke reached into his throat, choking his lungs. His skin melted, oozing off his bones. He tried to scream, but the breath wouldn't come.

The flames disappeared.

Newt sucked in a breath, coughing raggedly as he looked down to make sure he was still intact. Well, mostly intact – the cuts on his chest and stomach that Grindelwald had started with still dripped blood. But he wasn't a melted mess, at least.

"Hm," Grindelwald said, as calmly as if he were discussing a slightly surprising bit of weather, "you do have more resolve than I bargained for."

Newt closed his eyes, focusing on breathing through the pain. Theseus had taught him that, the first time he'd been injured in the war and their healers ran out of painkillers – breathe, just count every breath, and the pain would fade to the back of the mind.

"Well, Mr. Scamander, I'm afraid it's dinnertime. I shall have to figure out how to break you afterwards."

Newt listened, counting his footsteps, until the door creaked open and clicked shut. Only then did he slump forward, weight jerking against his bound wrists, pulling his knees up to his chest. He rested his forehead on them, keeping his eyes closed as he struggled not to tremble and shake. Shaking made the cuts hurt.

 _Breathe, Newt. You have to get out of here._

He forced himself to lift his head, twisting painfully to look at the pole he was cuffed to. It was firmly embedded in both the floor and ceiling, and a tap of his knuckles proved it was solid metal – there would be no breaking it without magic. And he had no Pickett to pick the lock on his handcuffs.

There was, however, one thing he _could_ break from here.

Newt took a deep breath that was more painful than steadying. Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, he jerked his thumb against the pole.

It snapped out of place.

His hand popped free of the cuff.

The final burst of pain sent him plunging into unconsciousness.

-FB-

Theseus burst into the Ministry, managing to spot Travers as he was crossing the lobby to leave. "Travers. Travers!" he called, running over.

"Calm down, Theseus," he said, still heading for the exit.

"I can't," he said. "Travers, sir – Grindelwald has kidnapped Newt."

That made Travers stop. "Are you certain?"

"Absolutely, sir."

"Then I am very sorry for your loss."

"Sorry for your… Sir, _no_ , we have to find him!"

Travers shook his head, resuming his path to the exit. "We cannot afford to expose our knowledge of him and his followers for the sake of one wizard, Mr. Scamander. I truly am sorry, though."

"Mr.- Mr. Travers, _please_!"

Travers left without another word, leaving Theseus alone in the empty lobby.

-FB-

Tina apparated straight into Newt's basement, courtesy rules be damned, clutching the scarf in one hand. Bunty and Jacob, in the midst of chasing around the baby Nifflers, both leapt about a foot into the air as she grabbed their arms. "Tina, what the hell-" Jacob started.

"We have to move," she said, turning them to the other creatures and pointing at Newt's case, tucked in the corner. "Pack all of the creatures in there, _now_."

"Woah, Tina, what's going on? Aren't you supposed to be out with Newt and Theseus?"

Tina wavered, her determination faltering at the sound of Newt's name. "He's been kidnapped," she rasped.

" _What_?" Jacob demanded.

Bunty, thankfully, started waving her wand, flicking open the case and beginning to transport the creatures inside. Tina aimed at the baby Nifflers, transporting them one by one into Jacob's arms as she explained. "He was late for dinner, so we went looking for him. And we found evidence that Grindelwald ambushed him."

"Grindelwald?" Bunty exclaimed, horrified.

Tina nodded. As Bunty transported the last creature – the Kelpie – to safety, she found a ragged piece of paper and a quill, and enchanted it to write down the instructions Newt had given her. "This man has a portkey that can take you to Paris. Go to that address and wait there – once Theseus and I find Newt, we'll meet you there."

"Shouldn't we help-"

Tina cut Jacob off, squeezing his shoulder. "Theseus and I are the Aurors – this is what we do. And now, Newt would want you two and his creatures to be safe, where Grindelwald can't find you. Ok?"

Jacob nodded reluctantly. "Ok. Ok, just- just get some rest, ok? You don't gotta sleep, just- I dunno, eat something, take a minute. You'll find him faster if you two don't run yourselves ragged overnight."

"Promise," Tina said, pushing him towards Bunty. He dropped the baby Nifflers into the case and let her take his arm. "Now go!"

They vanished, leaving Tina alone in the empty basement.

The sudden still silence pressed in on her. It was wrong, all wrong. Newt was life, his heart and home full of an abundance of love and movement. There was always a creature to watch, always some piece of him moving, fidgeting.

Now there was nothing. No scampering paws, no fluttering wings, no noises demanding attention. No Newt to admonish his creatures while lavishing love upon them, looking at each and every one with undying love in his eyes.

Someone apparated in behind her. She spun, reaching for her wand, only to realize it was Theseus.

She knew from his expression what he was going to say.

"We're on our own."

* * *

A/N: Ngl, I barely considered a Tina and Theseus friendship beforehand, but after writing this fic, I would die for it


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so glad you all enjoyed the first chapter! This one's short but sweet(...ish)

* * *

When Newt stirred again, he was lying on his side, propped against the pole. An experimental twitch proved that his thumb had been healed and his cuffs put back on. Before he could decide whether moving was a good idea, he felt the sting of medicine on one of his cuts. He started fully awake, looking up to see Queenie kneeling over him.

"Relax," she soothed. She had rolled her sleeves up and donned some gloves; there was a bottle of dittany and a pile of bandages on the floor beside her. "I'm just patching you up. The boss came down after dinner to find you'd passed out trying to escape. He laughed, but I suppose he found it admirable enough to let you rest."

If he could've, Newt would've shifted away, but she had him effectively trapped between her and the pole. "I would relax better if I hadn't been kidnapped and tortured."

Queenie's fingers hesitated for the briefest moment. "This wouldn't be happening if you'd just cooperate, honey."

Newt lifted his head in disbelief. "Are you- are you blaming _me_ for this? Queenie, Grindelwald is kidnapping people. He's torturing them, _killing_ them."

"He's trying to make the world a better place," she insisted. "When he's done, I'll be able to marry Jacob."

"No, you won't," Newt pushed. "Queenie, I've seen what he does to Muggles. It's- it's barbaric. He kills _babies_."

Queenie shook her head, her voice hardening. "He- he doesn't."

"Queenie, he told me he's manipulating you, just look at my memories-"

"No!" she snapped. "He says you'll just try to use my sister against me."

Newt fell silent, looking up at her in despair as she avoided his gaze. He knew how to get even the most uncooperative, deadly magical creatures to let him take them to safety, but when it came to the few human friends he had, he was at a complete loss.

Queenie finished up, collecting the unused supplies and conjuring a rope to tie his cuffs to the pole. "Please," she murmured, "just tell him what he wants to know, and this'll all be over."

"No, it won't," Newt whispered.

 _If I tell him what he wants to know, it'll get Tina and Theseus killed._

If Queenie heard the despairing thought, she gave no indication of it as she walked away, simply telling him "Grindelwald will be back in the morning."

-FB-

Theseus picked half-heartedly at the small dinner Tina had cooked up for them. He hadn't wanted to take a break, but she had relayed Jacob's unfortunately good points, and he had reluctantly agreed. They had been silent ever since.

Finally, Tina broke it. "Is it good?" she asked tentatively.

"It's… it's good," he said, trying to sound genuine. "Sorry, it _is_ , I'm just… you know."

Tina nodded, nibbling at her forkful of food. "Queenie… Queenie's the real chef. She loves it. Cooking."

Theseus smiled a little, nostalgic. "From the moment he was old enough, Newt was always offering to help Mum in the kitchen. He never got very good at it, but he loved it."

"You must have a lot of childhood stories."

"Oh, _so_ many. Did you know that the first time Newt broke his arm, he was trying to climb after a squirrel and the branch broke beneath him?"

Tina laughed. "That sounds like Newt."

"Yeah," Theseus murmured, letting the word trail off. He looked left, to the framed photo on the counter of him, Jacob, Bunty, Tina, and Newt. "We were in the war together, you know, Newt and I. Same unit. He got drafted, and I practically begged my commanding officer to pull some strings to get him and his dragons assigned to our unit. It worked, and for nearly the entire war, I watched it eat away at his heart and soul. I watched it nearly kill him in so many ways, and I couldn't get him sent home, where he belonged. But I never once felt as terrified for him then as I do now. Because at least then, I was with him."

Tina reached across the table, squeezing Theseus's hand in both of hers. "We'll save him, Theseus. We _will_. Because failing is not an option."

As he looked up to meet her eyes, his gaze fell on the scarf she now wore – the one Newt had bought her – and the words slipped out.

"You love him, don't you?"

Tina blinked, pulling back abruptly. "Wh-what?"

"Please. I see the way you look at him. The way you stand behind him and glare at anyone who insults his various oddities. And I hear the way you talk about him when he's not around."

She cleared her throat, brushing her fingers along the hair by her right temple. "We were… ah, we were going to tell you at lunch-"

"That you're dating?"

Her eyes jerked up, flying wide. "You know?"

"I wouldn't be much of an investigator if I didn't."

"We didn't want to…"

"Remind me of what Leta and I had?" Theseus finished, offering up a reassuring smile. "Tina, I will never begrudge you and Newt your happiness, no matter how you find it. And I would be honored to have you as my sister-in-law."

"I- We aren't- It's not-" Tina spluttered.

Theseus smirked, taking his plate to the sink. "I know, you've only had three dates."

"How did you-"

"I have my ways, Ms. Goldstein. I have my ways."

And if his ways involved eavesdropping on Jacob helping Newt choose his outfits, well, he didn't have to admit that.

-FB-

Queenie laid in bed, watching Pickett sleep on a scarf she had put on her nightstand for him. It had taken him about an hour to stop trying to break the thin magical thread tying him to her lamp, and watching his struggle had made her wonder.

Well, that wasn't quite true. From the moment Grindelwald had announced his plan to kidnap Newt, she had wondered. And then when Newt had called her naïve. And then when she had heard his screams, muffled in her ears, agonizingly clear in her mind. And then when she heard his heartbroken thought, that he had to suffer to protect her sister and his brother.

She had wondered for days now – longer, if she was truly honest with herself – was she on the right side? Had she chosen correctly, back in Paris?

 _This is war, my dear,_ Grindelwald had told her the first time she saw him torture. _This is war, and war often requires nasty measures._

It made sense, she told herself, even as a voice in the back of her head that sounded like Tina whispered that her sister would never torture someone for information. And she especially wouldn't let someone, even her superiors, torture someone she cared for.

 _Just look at my memories._

Newt had always told her not to read his mind. For him to blatantly tell her to do it now…

 _We'll change the order of things,_ Grindelwald had promised. _We'll make things right._

She remembered the image that had flashed through Newt's mind when he thought of Tina, the image of Tina in a fancy dress, glowing in the sunlight, beaming as she played with Pickett.

 _Why should their love flourish while mine is doomed?_

Queenie clenched her eyes shut, curling up tightly, her arm pressed over her ear.

As much as she missed Tina, as much as she hated what was happening to Newt, she couldn't go back to them. They were fighting to restore order, to keep it the same, to keep the same laws that made her love illegal. Grindelwald was promising the opposite.

No matter how much it broke her heart, she had to hold on to that promise.

 _But at what cost?_

-FB-

Newt laid on the cold hard floor, contemplating another escape attempt. He felt a little stronger, after Queenie's ministrations, but he didn't trust that another attempt to dislocate his thumb wouldn't end in passing out again. And there really wasn't much point to further escape attempts if he couldn't stay conscious to see them through, not to mention the unknown number of Grindelwald's followers he would have to fight off with neither his wand nor his creatures whilst injured.

No, it was best to stay put. Stay put, and wait, and hope.

"Where are you, Theseus?" he whispered into the empty room. "Where are you, Tina?"

Of course, no one answered him. Not even the soft squeak of a creature.

Swallowing down the sudden surge of loneliness, Newt curled up as best he could, wriggling for several minutes before finding a vaguely comfortable position that alleviated some of the pain. Tucking his chin against his chest, he closed his eyes, and tried not to dream of Theseus and Tina getting killed trying to rescue him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hiya! I meant to have this up Sunday night, but visiting family + adding in a new scene messed that up - sorry! But this is nearly 4k words so I hope that makes up for it. Enjoy! And Happy Hanukkah to my Jewish readers!

* * *

After months of stakeouts, the Ministry had figured out where Grindelwald had set up shop. So, in the morning, Tina found herself hiding on the roof of the building across the street from the house, watching people come and go. And as much as she knew the patience was necessary, the desire to barge in there and rescue her boyfriend was overwhelming.

 _My boyfriend._

She could practically hear him now, taking five solid minutes to stammer his way through asking her out for the first time. She had waited patiently for him, filled with some combination of ecstasy and anxiety at the prospect, and as much as it had hurt to turn to Bunty rather than Queenie for help picking her outfits, spending the time with Newt had been more than worth it.

Her favorite had been the second one, where they had a picnic in the countryside, then settled in to watch the wildlife until sunset, and the stars until morning. As the sun had risen, painting the sky a rainbow of rich colors, she had been curled up with her head on his chest, relaxed in a sleepy contentment. After the first hesitant touch, he had gently played with her hair for hours.

How she longed to be back there now, where they had been safe from the war.

"I think he's set up an anti-apparition spell," Theseus said. "Everyone seems to be apparating to the front step, even though that makes them easier to spot."

Tina nodded. "I was thinking that too."

"Meaning not only are we going to have sneak in there, but we'll have to sneak him back out."

Tina bit her lip. "Right. And from the traffic we've seen, I'd say he could have anywhere from five to ten followers in there at a time."

"And…" Theseus hesitated, and when the words came out, they were forced and rough. "And who knows what shape Newt will be in."

Tina winced, trying not to look at the images now flashing through her mind. She'd seen him hurt before, in battles gone wrong and when the occasional creature got out of hand, but if he had been tortured…

The front door opened, and out stepped seven followers. Their conversation just managed to reach Tina.

"I can't believe the boss is just keeping that Muggle-loving filth in our basement," one young man muttered.

"It's worth it for the screams," a woman said. "Besides, he'll be dead soon anyway."

Tina gripped the railing in front of her, convinced the thing would crumble as she clenched her fist around it. Beside her, Theseus had gone pale, his furious glare riveted on the door.

"Shush!" a second woman hissed. "You better not be saying these things when we meet up with him."

One by one, the followers apparated away, leaving the door to drift shut. Leaving the house free of seven enemy combatants. And, apparently, Grindelwald himself.

 _It's now or never._

Tina looked to Theseus, but he was already changing into a different man, holding her flask out to her. She swallowed down the Polyjuice Potion Newt thankfully kept in his cupboard, shuddering as she transformed into a random woman she had passed in the street a few hours ago.

Rising as one, they apparated to the ground and marched for the door.

-FB-

Theseus pushed the door open carefully, glancing around for enemies, hand hovering near his wand. Seeing no one, he stepped inside, letting Tina shut the door behind them. Finding the way to the basement took a minute; he found it by spotting the lone guard parked in front of it, a young man with curly ginger hair leaning against the doorway with a bored expression.

"Follow my lead," he whispered to Tina.

He drew himself up to his full height, putting into his stance all the swagger and authority he had learned from his soldier days. Striding forward, he stopped just inside the man's personal space bubble, not looking to as him so much as looking down his nose at him. "We've been ordered to see the prisoner."

The man narrowed his eyes. "Boss said he wasn't to be visited by anyone but him and-"

"We have our orders," Theseus interrupted, letting an edge of a growl into his voice.

"But-"

"Unless, of course, you wish to take this up with him?"

"No," he said, jumping out of their way. "Go ahead sir."

Theseus harrumphed, swinging the door open and gesturing for Tina to go first. With her chin held high to match his own high-and-mighty confidence, she swept past the two men. Theseus followed, closing the door sharply behind him.

Immediately, they dropped the act, hurrying to the bottom. Luckily for the rescue attempt, it was a tiny room, with no hiding places for enemies.

Unluckily, that meant they were immediately confronted with the sight of Newt. Curled up in a tight, uncomfortable ball, his hands cuffed behind him and tied to a pole, his face scraped up, his torso exposed to the cold air and covered in bloody bandages. He was pale, shivering, mumbling something in his sleep.

"Newt…" Tina breathed.

At the word, his eyes flew open. With grunts of pain, he scrambled upright, pressing back against the pole. "Who are you?" he demanded, pain and exhaustion slurring his words despite his obvious attempt to keep his voice steady.

"It's me-" Theseus started before remembering the potion. "It's Theseus, Newt, Theseus and Tina."

Newt only narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "How do I know this isn't another illusion?"

Theseus's heart sank. Not even 24 hours in, and he was injured, terrified, and suspicious. _I'm so sorry we didn't get here sooner._

Tina sank to her knees, down to his eye level, and Theseus did the same. "It's me, Newt," she said, her voice soft and low. "I started our letter exchange, before you even got back to England. My first letter was waiting for you when you got home."

Hope sparked in Newt's eyes, but he quickly tamped it down. "Queenie could've told you that."

"Could Queenie tell you about our letters?" Theseus said, struggling to match Tina's calm when he wanted nothing more than to yank the cuffs off before hugging his brother and never letting go. "We started the moment you were old enough, when you had just turned four, and you used that garish green ink that you loved so much until you were six. Every week while one of us was at Hogwarts, right up through the end of your schooling, we wrote to each other. Every week, without fail."

Newt looked up at him, the hope returning slowly to his wide eyes. "Th-theseus?" he rasped, his voice breaking.

"Yes," Theseus whispered. "Yes, Newt, it's me. It's your brother."

In his relief, he slumped forward suddenly. Theseus darted forward, catching him with gentle hands. Newt turned, pressing his face into Theseus's shoulder, and Theseus hugged him as tightly as he dared. Tina moved quickly, slicing the rope and unlocking the cuffs; the second his hands were free, Newt brought them up to hug back, clutching Theseus tight.

Only after a few moments of that did Newt move, turning his head just enough to see her. "Tina," he whispered, letting go of Theseus with one hand to reach for her.

She took it into both of hers, pressing kisses to the back of it. "I'm here," she reassured him between kisses, tears shimmering in her eyes. "I'm here."

Newt squeezed her hands, holding to them both as they held tight to him.

Theseus was nearly tempted to stay there forever before a crash sounded upstairs. Newt jumped like he'd been shot, eyes darting to the top of the staircase.

"Shh, it's all right, no one's getting to you now," Theseus soothed, moving to help him up. "But we do need to leave."

Tina waved her wand, fixing up Newt's clothes. He looked down in alarm, patting his empty breast pocket. "Pickett," he said urgently, looking up at Theseus. "Pickett and my wand, they have them-"

"Where?" Tina asked, resting a calming hand on his shoulder.

For a moment, Newt's lips moved without forming sounds. When he finally did speak, he dropped his gaze to the floor, mumbling nearly incoherently. "With Q- with Queenie."

Tina paled, sucking in a breath. "She… she's here?"

Newt nodded.

"I can go-" Theseus started.

"No, no," Tina said, looking like she was squeezing Newt's shoulder as much for herself as for him now. "No, she's my sister. My responsibility."

Theseus nodded. "All right. Here," he said, digging into his coat pocket for the last bit of Polyjuice. "Drink up, Newt."

Newt did, his only protest a grimace at the taste, and within moments, he looked like Theseus's twin. Reluctantly, he eased away from being Newt's crutch – if this was going to work, he had to walk past the guard on his own two feet. Tina led the way upstairs, Newt in the middle, Theseus a step behind, ready to catch Newt if he stumbled.

"Chin up," he whispered to his brother as Tina opened the door.

She strode out, cocky attitude back in place, and Newt followed, doing his best to copy her, but his limp was unmistakable – they needed a distraction. So Theseus slipped slightly to the left, closer to the guard, who was trying to push an ornate vase back into place, and with his gaze fixed straight ahead, he knocked into the follower with his shoulder, pushing him straight into the wall.

"Hey!" he said indignantly, pushing off and glaring at Theseus. "Watch where you're walking, mate!"

Theseus spun sharply on his heel, looming over the ginger. "How about you watch your tone instead?" he growled.

He glanced away nervously, and when his gaze fell on Newt and Tina, he narrowed his eyes. "Weren't there only two of you?"

"Are you so daft that you don't remember my twin?"

"I- no, of course I do."

Theseus scoffed, turning away. "You would do well to perhaps read a book. It might help your stupidity," he tossed over his shoulder.

The man bristled, ready to argue back. Theseus waved his wand, knocking the vase over with a second crash. The man spluttered indignantly, but Theseus simply left him behind, climbing the stairs after Newt and Tina.

The moment they were safely out of sight, Newt doubled over, pressing his arm against his stomach. Theseus caught him, pulling his other arm around his shoulders, and Tina braced his other side. She looked around, pulling open the door to the closet conveniently next to them. "Wait for me here."

Newt looked up at her. "Tina-"

She cupped his face, interrupting him with a long, gentle kiss. "I will be right back," she promised, brushing her thumb along his cheek. "Before you can name ten creatures."

"That- that's not really possible-"

Tina smiled, the expression awash with love. "I know."

He blinked, then leaned down for a second kiss. Theseus let them take comfort in each other, suppressing the urge to clear his throat and remind them that their Polyjuice would only last for a few more minutes if they were lucky.

Finally, Newt let him guide him into the closet.

-FB-

Tina closed the door behind the brothers, then turned to search for Queenie. Her elation at holding Newt again quickly faded as she moved through the house. The last time she had seen Queenie had been in Paris, when she had turned her back on everything she'd ever known to follow the man who had nearly killed Tina and Newt only six months before. And as much as she missed her little sister, she dreaded seeing how the time beneath his rule had changed her.

It didn't take long, thankfully. She could feel the discomfort of the potion wearing off, returning her to her normal appearance, and the brothers would be in the same position. But still, she hesitated outside of the open door.

It was a small bedroom, its color scheme largely matching the rest of the house, but Queenie had put pink everywhere she could manage. There was a bed pushed into one corner, a nightstand beside it, and a cluttered desk. Queenie sat at the desk, hunched over a book, her back to the door.

Without a word, without turning around, Queenie held her hand out. Held between two fingers was Newt's wand, and sitting on her palm was Pickett.

Slowly, Tina stepped into the room, fighting to hold back her tears. Queenie's outfit was a far darker pink than she had once favored, and for some reason, that alone was enough to break her heart. "Queenie…"

"Don't," Queenie said, her voice rough.

Tina took a step closer. "Queenie, _please_ , please come home."

"I am home, Teen."

"Then why help me?" she pressed softly.

"I'm helping Newt," Queenie said. "I signed up to someday marry Jacob, but I ain't gotta let Newt suffer to do that. So take him and go."

Tina reached to take the wand. As they brushed against each other, her fingers instinctively wrapped around Queenie's, and for a moment, she considered it. Considered clutching Queenie's hand tight, dragging her out of here, and taking her back to where she truly belonged.

But that would only alienate her further.

So Tina swallowed down the urge, the instinct to protect her. She held on for another heartbeat, just to hold her, then let her hand fall away, taking Newt's wand with her. Pickett had already climbed to her shoulder, and after making sure he was secure, she began walking away.

"I love you, Teenie."

Tina hesitated. "I love you too," she breathed.

Then she left her little sister behind.

-FB-

Newt sank to the floor, tucking his aching thumb against his stomach. " _Muffliato_ ," Theseus whispered. " _Lumos_."

Only then did he sit beside Newt, holding his wand tightly and keeping it aimed at the door. They shuffled for a few seconds, searching for a tolerable position, but despite the closet's luxurious size, the one they found still left Newt shoved in the corner and Theseus's knee and shoulder pressed into the door, the brothers wedged close together.

"This is cozy," Theseus said.

Newt's laugh morphed into a groan as pain flared in his cuts. He buried his face in Theseus's shoulder, breathing as deeply as he dared through the pain. Theseus wrapped his arm around Newt's shoulders, and for once, he welcomed the hug.

"No jokes. Sorry. Oh, and your creatures are safe, they're with Jacob and Bunty, somewhere they can't be found."

Newt breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. Are we…?"

"Yes, we'll join them once Tina comes back."

 _Tina._ "She's wearing the scarf," Newt mumbled.

Theseus smiled. "She is. Good call on that, Artemis – she'll be quite the happy _girlfriend_ once things calm down."

"I hate that name."

"I know you do. That's why I use it when you lie to me."

"We were- we were _going_ to tell you-"

Theseus patted his shoulder. "I know, Newt, I'm just messing with you."

Newt managed not to laugh, but he did smile, relaxing a little more into Theseus's grip. "Thank you for- for coming."

Theseus lightly kissed the top of his head. "You never have to thank us for protecting you, Newt. Never."

Newt nodded, silence settling over the duo, letting his eyes drift shut.

He was safe.

He was safe _._

Tina broke the silence. _Knock knock. Knock._ "Time to go, you two."

Theseus pushed the door open, rubbing his knee. Tina, looking like her normal self again, offered a helping hand, first to him, and then they both turned to Newt. Newt chose Tina as his crutch this time, reaching up to brush away the tears on her cheek. She caught his hand, interlacing their fingers and resting her cheek against them for a moment.

"Guys," Theseus murmured.

Tina cleared her throat, letting go of his hand. "Here," she said, picking up Pickett and setting him on Newt's shoulder. The Bowtruckle trilled happily, and Newt smiled in relief as he watched him scamper to his pocket. Tina smiled too, tucking his wand into his coat.

"All right," Theseus said, "we should-"

The front door, clearly visible just beside the bottom of the staircase they stood at the top of, swung open.

Grindelwald stepped through.

He looked up immediately, making eye contact with Newt.

For a moment, everyone stood frozen.

Tina moved first. " _Stupefy_!" she yelled, whipping her wand out. It missed, just barely, making the door explode. Grindelwald leapt aside, surprised. Tina grabbed Newt's hand and whirled around, bolting for the other end of the hallway. Newt stumbled after her, pain forgotten in his haste, Theseus on his heels.

" _Reducto_!"

The wall at the end of the hall blasted apart, and suddenly, Newt realized where she was going. He reached back, grabbing for Theseus's hand. And they leapt out of the house.

Once Theseus was free, they apparated.

They landed in a pile in an empty field, Newt half on top of Tina, Theseus half on top of Newt.

"Ow," they all rasped as one.

"I vote we just… lie here for a minute," Tina said.

"Sounds good," Theseus agreed. "Sounds _perfect_."

Newt let his silence agree for him, content to lie in the sun with his brother and girlfriend.

-FB-

It was about five minutes before they picked themselves up, headed to the portkey, then apparated to Nicolas Flamel's doorstep. Tina, holding Newt's hand while he leaned on Theseus, reached out to knock on the door. "Ja-"

The door swung open almost before she finished the first knock, and Jacob was grabbing her and pulling her into a hug. "Tina! Thank goodness you're all right- _Newt_!"

Newt grunted, already being squashed by Bunty when Jacob joined the hug, lifting his hand to awkwardly pat Jacob's back. "Good to see you," he said, looking at Tina for help.

"Ok, come on," Tina said, carefully prying Jacob off of his best friend, Theseus nudging Bunty back. "Let's go inside and let Newt sit."

"Oh, right, sorry- wait, how badly did they hurt you?"

"Enough," Theseus growled. He took a breath, and his voice was calm when he spoke again, guiding Newt to the couch. Tina let his hand slip from hers as she stayed beside Jacob, waiting while he closed the door.

"Hey, you don't look happy," Jacob noticed. "You got Newt back, he's gonna be fine. Right?"

"Yes," Tina whispered. "Yeah, Newt will be fine. But, ah…" She glanced up, meeting Newt's gaze over Jacob's shoulder. "You should sit. Yeah, right there, next to Newt."

Jacob sat slowly, glancing between Newt and Tina in confusion. Theseus cleared his throat and excused himself, taking Bunty to find some medical supplies, lightly ruffling Newt's hair before leaving. Newt ducked his head, glaring petulantly after Theseus as he pointlessly smoothed his messy curls. Tina smiled, resting her hand on his knee.

"What are you guys not telling me?" Jacob asked after Theseus disappeared into the suitcase.

Tina closed her eyes, squeezing Newt's knee; he rested his hand over hers. "Queenie was there."

" _What_? Queenie was- Queenie was _there_? Did she- is she ok? Did she come back? Is she just out getting some food or- or-"

"She's fine," Tina interrupted. "He's treating her well. But… Jacob, she's not coming back."

 _I couldn't bring her back._

Jacob shook his head. "That can't be true, it- it _can't_ -"

"She let him torture me," Newt blurted, now squeezing Tina's hand.

" _No_ -"

"I- I mean she- she patched me up after- but- but she took Pickett-"

"She also gave back Pickett and Newt's wand," Tina said, sparing Newt from Jacob's disbelieving glare. "But I gave her every opportunity to come home with us, and she refused. She thinks she's doing this for you, so you two can get married someday, and until she realizes Grindelwald would never let that happen… she's not coming back."

Jacob sucked in a breath, leaning back and dropping his gaze to stare at nothing, processing.

 _I can't bring my sister home._

Tina let her head hang, shoulders slumping. Newt slid his arm around her back, and carefully, she leaned against him, reaching out her other hand to latch onto Jacob's. Jacob clutched her in return, resting his hand on Newt's shoulder. Newt rested his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

And for a while, they sat there in silence, bonded by their pain.

-FB-

A few hours later, more than ready for the day to end, Tina sank to the floor beside the couch. Newt was curled up on it, fast asleep beneath a blanket, joined by Dougal on his legs, the Niffler family in his arms, Pickett in his hair, and Jane the Occamy draped along his side. Tina gently stroked his hair, moving his messy bangs away from his eyes.

Jacob, who had decided to distract himself by making them all an elaborate dinner while Tina and Theseus patched up Newt and Bunty made sure Pickett was unharmed by the ordeal, was now fast asleep in a chair. Theseus leaned against the couch by Newt's legs, holding a cup of hot cocoa. "We are so fired," he said.

Tina shrugged. "You know there's no one they trust more to find Credence – we'll be suspended at worst. And even if we were fired, it would be worth it."

"True," Theseus said, resting a hand on Newt's leg when he stirred uneasily. Most of his color had returned, but the fear hadn't quite slipped away yet. "I shouldn't have let him go alone," he admitted quietly.

Tina shook her head. "It wasn't your fault, Theseus – we couldn't have known Grindelwald would pick that moment to kidnap him. Besides, I'm the one who wanted the scarf."

"Please, Tina, you couldn't have stopped him from going."

"I could have-"

"No," Theseus said. "He talks about you all the time, and I see the way he looks at you – he never even looked at Leta with that much love. With that much… trust. No, he was going to go get you that gift, whether it was a scarf, a quill, or some highly illegal magical creature. Provided, of course, he could take proper care of it."

"A salamander," Tina murmured. "I'd want a salamander. If he got me a creature, I mean."

Theseus smiled. "A salamander. Named what?"

"Leta."

The name just slipped out and her heart clenched anxiously, but when Theseus looked at her, he was smiling. Bittersweetly, but still smiling. "Leta," he echoed. "I love it."

Tina smiled hesitantly, and she and Theseus lapsed into a comfortable silence, broken only by the snores of Jacob and the creatures. She turned her head, nestling her chin on the couch beside Newt, and lifted her other hand to rest lightly on the scarf she still wore around her neck.

* * *

A/N: If you haven't read Never Alone - the story behind Jane the Occamy is that she's the one they caught in the teapot, and Tina named her after the New York ordeal before Newt went home.

Anyways, I wanted to do something with Newt getting patched up after they got back to Paris, but I just... couldn't figure out what to actually have to make it worth a scene that wouldn't interrupt the flow. So alas, it didn't happen (but if I do think of a way, I might just stick it in a new chapter as a bonus scene).

But the end scene! I'm so proud of that! I love it! If I could draw I would absolutely 23180348% draw it! So I could stare at my babies being cute forever! But unfortunately I suck at drawing

Whelp, that brings this fic to a close. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it is much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
